


How Could You Leave Me Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood, Cliffhangers, Gen, Knives, Major Character Injury, Murder, Nightmares, Temporary Character Death, Villains, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing had gone right since the moment they landed, but Yaz had trusted the Doctor. She had to be coming to save her...right?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	How Could You Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> based off a very vivid nightmare I had this morning.  
> best to write it out of my system

“So. You lot thought you could stop me from razing this place to the ground, huh? Oh, now noble of you.”

The air was thick with smoke and ash, most of the plains now shrouded, faint traces of still burning flames cutting through the dark grey. Soot stained her face, clothes torn from scrambling through the flames with the few survivors left in her team. How had the Doctor thought it was a good idea to split them all up? What had she been playing at? Yaz had no time to be angry at her, she was too busy fearing for her life. Scratched up knees were pressed firmly into the dust below by hands against her shoulders, although they soon left quickly. Part of her wanted to use the opportunity to run, but considering the situation she was in, she decided against it. Acting out would only set her aggressor off more. She had been trained, slightly, to deal with hostage situations. The Doctor would come and find her before anything else happened.

Surely.

“Every time I think I’m free to finish my job, more of you little rats come out of the woodwork. How many are there of you left, hmm? How many more of you are going to try and short circuit my lasers or clog up my cannons? How many more of you pests are still trying to survive the extinction you deserve?”

Yaz carefully turned her eyes towards the people kneeling beside her. Many had perished in the explosion, and the fire, and it broke her heart. Kastor had lost his younger sister, and she could hear him trying to hold back his tears. Malva and Leani were keeping silent, ever the stubborn pair of sisters. When none of them spoke, she heard a loud groan coming from the masked creature and watched as he toyed with the short blade in his hands. They had been picked off one by one by those weapons, each of them varying in craft. Yaz had seen them crackle with electricity, burn like fire, and one even caused an acid burn on contact. Whoever they were dealing with, they had no remorse or care for the lives they were taking. Things had been shady the moment the TARDIS had responded to the faint distress signal and the Doctor had found the first willing humanoid to talk to her. Of course, they had landed right in the middle of a war zone, on a planet begging for someone to save it. As much as she admired the Doctor’s sense of moral duty, Yaz wished that she had just left the planet alone. Maybe she would be with her friends again by now.

“Anyone got anything to say? Anything at all about why you’re trying so aimlessly to get in my way? What, you think a little setback is going to stop me from taking what I want? What was rightfully mine? It was my right as first son to inherit this useless heap of rock, but no, instead I get banished to another star cluster. And for what? Corrupting the will of the people? Please. Things would have been fine if everyone had just listened to me from the start.”

He was monologuing. Distracted. But Yaz could see his e yes wandering across all four of them at all times. No, he wasn’t posturing. He was daring someone to challenge him. Call his bluff. Sadly, it was Malva who fell for the bait. Yaz bit down hard on her tongue to stop herself from screaming at her, clutched her fists against her thighs as she saw her spines raise in defence.

“You wanted to enslave us! Make us do your di-”

There was a choked gargle, followed by Leani’s cry, as a knife shot from the masked creature’s gauntlet and pierced her. Yaz was glad she wasn’t able to see where exactly, but that didn’t stop tears for starting to well up in her eyes. They stung, dropping marks onto muddy jeans, but she tried to hold the floodwalls in place. She needed to be strong for the only people left around her. She needed to protect them and keep them safe. Except…she was failing miserably, and now someone else had died because of her.

Her stupidity, her inability to lead and cope with whatever version of hell she had come to reside in.

“Enslave you? That’s all you think of me? I wanted you to be better versions of yourselves! Reach your full potential! But nobody could see that, nobody even dared give it a chance. Instead you chose to remain dim-witted and backwards.”

Yaz could feel her heart rate spiking, hammering hard against her ribs. Her throat felt dry and sore and raw, eyes still stinging and watering from the smoke alone. Leani had broken down into the hardest sobs she had ever heard, voice wavering between screaming and growling. Even Kastor had grown louder, and it was becoming harder not to do the same. They had lost so much because of her…because of them, the Doctor…what good would it do them if she was to mourn too? Yaz wanted to go home, or at least back to the TARDIS. She wanted to be warm, and safe, and secure. She wanted to be somewhere where she wasn’t responsible for dozens of lives. This was nothing like what she had originally signed up for, and nothing like the job she was trained for. Footsteps cracked across the dirt and dust, and Yaz silently watched the creature walked over towards Leani and crouch down in front of her.

“W-w-why…what d-did we ev-ever do to y-you…”

There was a harsh scoff before he turned and walked away again. Yaz thought they were safe, with his back turned, but she was wrong. Eyes closed and body instinctively curled in on itself as another knife shot out from behind and pierced Leani. She could feel bile rising in her throat at the sound of her choked voice and her body hitting the floor besides Malva. Even when the air around her shifted as Kastor rose and charged with his claws bared, Yaz simply stayed to herself as she shut out the inevitable. Another cry. Another harsh thud. She was the only one left standing. When she opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, she saw bloodied boots before her. Where was the Doctor? Ryan? Graham? Was nobody coming to help her? Was this where her life was going to end, on some godforsaken backwater planet millions of miles from home?

“I don’t know who or what you are…with your lack of scales and protruding fibres…but that won’t stop me from taking you out of the equation too.”

If she was going to die, then Yaz was going to die fighting.

She launched herself from the ground, shoulder slamming hard into the creature’s chest and knocking him off balance. Yaz wanted nothing more than to take the smug and superior tone from his voice, but she had gravely miscalculated the effects of her own injuries. No amount of adrenaline was going to give her the strength to topple him, and soon she felt herself flung into the air and crashing down in mere seconds. Yaz screamed as her back collided with the earth, making a considerable cracking sound, what little air she had left in her lungs completely taken out of her. It was made all the more worse by a weight against her hips, keeping her from moving, and three toxic green eyes staring at her.

“Huh, for a pathetic pest, I have to say I’m impressed. Still, your fleshy body is not built to go up against the strength of the Einketh.”

With her strength fading fast, head pounding more than her heart, Yaz craned her neck to look her assailant in the eyes. Her words came out bitten and acidic, lips pursed as she tried to talk through clenched teeth.

“You won’t take what’s left of this place…I’ve got friends who’ll ta-”

A blade came and pressed hard against the left side off her throat, cutting off her words. There was a chuckle, the faintest hint of a smile underneath the mask, before a silent scream tore through Yaz. The blade pierced clean through her skin, dragged its way across her throat so slowly that she thought time itself had stopped. It carved through her arteries like they were nothing more than melting butter, severing them clean. By the time the knife had passed from one end through to the other, Yaz’s head had dropped to the ground as her hands scrambled against her neck. Fingers and palms became coated in thick, hot blood as her eyes rolled back to the sky. Her head felt light, empty, every drop of her life fading away from her body in intense waves. It sank from her head, down into the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t breathe, felt the blood suffocating her lungs as she tried to gasp for air, felt it burn unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her world quickly faded into complete darkness, final breath ghosting over her lips, unable to comprehend the sound of a gun firing and a scream.


End file.
